emmerdale_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
03770
}} is the 3,772nd episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Friday 18 June, 2004. Plot Part One Scott is making coffee at Home Farm. He thanks Zoe for the previous night. At Wishing Well Cottage, Sam tells Lisa that he is worried about his chicken because it keeps coughing and sneezing. He tells Lisa that he wants to take his chicken to see Paddy. Viv is in the Post Office telling Bob that she is worried about Scott. Bob says that Viv is over reacting. Edna comes into the Post office sounding worse for wear. Viv gives her some cough medicine but Edna claims that she is considerably more healthy than Viv. Debbie is outside the church. Ethan asks if Debbie wants to go on a young person's trip to the Dordogne with the church. Ethan suggests that Debbie go to the vicarage later to talk about the trip. Eric is helping Steph move her things out of the B&B. Alan invites Steph and Eric out for dinner but they both decline. Daz and Debbie walk into Café Hope. Edna asks why they are not at school and accuses them of being unable to read. Viv asks if they have any money. Niamh and Laurel come into the café. They talk about Niamh's trip home and going back to Africa. Sam is at the Vets surgery with his chicken. Paddy tells him that the disease is not serious and that his chicken won't die. Scott arrives at the Post Office with Zoe. He tells Viv that he and Zoe made up. Viv tells Scott that Zoe is using him. Scott invites Viv, Bob and Donna round for tea. Ethan comes into the café and collects Niamh. Debbie leaves with Ethan. Jarvis and Len are having a drink at Tug Gyhll. Edna arrives and asks Jarvis for a non-drowsy version of cough mixture. Edna finds out that Jarvis made it and leaves. Ashley and Zoe are having lunch in the café. Viv tells Zoe that they are coming round for dinner. Ashley detects that Zoe is hesitant. Debbie is at the vicarage talking about the trip to the Dordogne. Debbie says that she will definitely go. Ethan then tells Debbie that he won't be going on the trip. Sam comes into Wishing Well Cottage and tells Cain that all of his birds are ill. Cain tells Sam that it could be Asian Bird Flu. Sam rings Paddy. Paddy tells Sam that he is going out and he will have to take the chickens to Robblesfield. Sam asks Cain for a lift but Cain is going poaching. Cain teases Sam, telling him that his chickens could be dead in a couple of hours. Part Two Sam is outside with his chickens. He says that he will get them to Robblesfield somehow and goes to get Cain's car keys. Debbie is outside in the village. Daz offers her a beer and tells Debbie that he stole them. Edna walks past and tells Daz off for playing in the street and drinking beer. Edna continues walking down the road. Sam has put his chickens into the car and starts to drive off, but keeps crashing into things. He is driving down the road and the chickens start to flap. Tootsie runs into the road and Edna follows him. Sam slams on his brakes but hits Edna. Daz hears the car screeching. Sam gets out of the car and goes to look at Edna. At Home Farm, Scott asks Zoe if she has to work. Scott and Zoe go upstairs. Sam is back at Wishing Well Farm putting his chickens back in the cage. Alan, Pearl, Shelly, Len and Jarvis are in the Woolpack. Ashley asks them if they have seen Edna. Jarvis tells Ashley that he will call into Woodbine Cottage the following day if Edna still hasn't turned up. Steph complains to Eric that she has been on her own all day. Steph orders a bottle of champagne to celebrate moving back in. Viv tells Bob that she is worried about going for tea at Home Farm, but then says she is actually looking forward to it. Bob sarcastically tells Viv that he can't wait. Sam is at Wishing Well cottage. Cain comes in and asks how the chickens are. Cain walks to the Woolpack. Zoe and Scott are at Home Farm. Zoe tells Scott that she wasn't very relaxed when they had sex. Scott says that if they don't sleep together it is not a proper relationship. At Wishing Well cottage, everyone decides to go to bed. Lisa tells Sam that he is being very quiet. Category:Featured episodes Category:Episodes first broadcast on Friday